Perfection
by ferbear
Summary: They've done it in alleys, on rooftops, and in a bed before, but... well, feelings were just said aloud for the first time, and Jason really, really, doesn't want to screw it up. Jason/Tim


Their foreplay has always been fighting, sex always on a rooftop or against an alley wall. They've never made love in a bed, with real foreplay, and so far? It's not going so well.

Nerves tingled up and down his spine; causing Jason to, for once in a very long time, wonder if this was a good idea. It wasn't the first time they had… well… had sex, goddamn no, it definitely wasn't, but usually that came after fighting, after a night of rooftop flirting and chasing ending in heaps of passion and lust. He smirked at that. With them, that kind of foreplay was as easy as breathing. Then, his smirk fell, hence their current problem.

It was very well known that, for the Bat family, intimacy issues were the norm. Speaking of feelings was not a common thing, and exploring the standing of one's relationship wasn't done, much less between two bats. So, when Tim had shown up at his apartment, surprised at the cleanliness and good taste no doubt, it came as more than a shock. They had talked, extensively, feelings has been established, they said the "L" word to each other (though Tim wrangled it out of him with fucking adorable eyes and a soul-touching, tear-wrangling speech), and it had elevated to a deep kiss, which, in turn, elevated to a full blown make out against the coach, wall, and now, for the first time… bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Fuck. He did not want to mess this up, not with _his_ Babybird.

Well, what started out as hot reverted into a mini freak out session on Jason's part, as well, he never really had… fuck it, what the hell was he supposed to do now? Tim wasn't… his babybird wasn't just some fuck, and when they were on rooftops, it was easier to make him the king he was, and it was teasing, and… ok that made no fucking sense, but it kind of did in his mind… oh fuck it all, he was going to screw this up so badly, but that's ok, cause then Tim would realize he was bad for him, and…

"Jason," said Tim, noticing that Jason froze and tracing Jason's cheeks with his fingertips, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," mumbled Jason, before kissing those fucking _adorable_ lips of Tim's.

"No, tell me," protested Time, lifting Jason's face and holding it tenderly in his hands.

Jason sighed, tracing a thumb against Tim's cheek before rising from his position above Tim's body. He turned and rested his upper body on his elbows, using them to lift himself until he sat against the headboard. Tim rose after, leaning on his arm as his shirt fell about his elbows, admiring Jason in boxers and jeans.

"Babybird… Timmy…" whispered Jason, looking at him before sighing.

Tim grinned, sitting up and straddling Jason, hooking both arms around the older man's neck. Jason's arms immediately went around his waist.

"Let me guess," began Tim, nibbling Jason's lower lip and jaw.

He dragged a finger down Jason's chest, scratching slightly when he reached the navel.

"You are," he punctuated each word with a tease of the fingers, light brushes over Jason's tented jeans, "Nervous. We are in a bed, for the first time…"

"S'not the first time," muttered Jason, arms lowering on Tim's back until they rested on his ass, pushing him closer to his body.

Tim stopped his movements and leaned into Jason, enjoying the smell of musk and manhood that was uniquely Jason. Jason placed small kisses along his neck, nibbling slightly and puffing small bursts of hot air on the spots that were slightly damp form his tongue. Fingers danced across Tim's body, tender, gentle traces that were no more than brushes of fingertips, just the way Tim liked it. He arched into Jason, crotches firmly meeting, provoking a growl from Jason. Before he forgot what he was going to say, Tim reached out and grabbed Jason's arms, stopping their movement. The older man looked at him in surprise, eyebrow arching in question.

"I love you, and I know that you were planning to make this extremely romantic and cheesy in a way that would totally not cramp you style," he smiled at Jason's slight blush, "But this, right now, is beyond perfect. You are perfect. You are all I could ever want, and I don't need anything extravagant as long as I have you. No amount of silk sheets or lavender candles can compare. Whether we're in an alley, on a rooftop, in bed, or in a desert in the middle of no where," he paused, placing his hands on Jason's lower neck and caressing his jaw with his thumbs, "As long as I have you, I'm happy."

Jason stared at Tim for a full minute processing, before smirking.

"Well, Babybird, as long as you're happy," came the sarcastic reply, though Tim could see the relief and love in Jason's eyes.

They kissed again, and Jason resumed his caresses, but this time, when Tim rubbed their pelvises together again, Jason growled and flipped them.


End file.
